Who the Hell Do You Think You Are?
by baka-akiko
Summary: One-shot of Yoko's life after Kamina's death. She's dragged herself down to her lowest point and finds the strength to bring herself back up.


**I barely write on here and I've quite the case of writer's block so I just felt like trying something new so I decided to make this one-shot! It's just the mood I'm in after reading one about Gurren Lagann and listening to relaxing music.**

It had been a year since he left the earth. He was the one that started the whole thing. And it was Simon and Team Daigurren who finished it. He was the inspiration along with those who passed saving this world. And it had been a year since Yoko had seen his face or even talked to or with him. She remembered that silence every day as she was surrounded by it in her apartment, littered with various alcohol containers. Alcohol helped her escape reality even if it was a temporary release.

It had been months since any of the Team Daigurren had seen Yoko. She was a shell of her former self, everyone knew that and left her to her ways. They were worried and wanted to help but she would shrug them off each time. They were saddened to see that one of their own was spiraling down into darkness.

She would sit at the edge of her bed, looking out the window in the hopes that all of this was just a dream and she could go and see Kamina at any time she wanted. She knew it wasn't she would just like to believe it was. She hadn't seen his grave since before the war and didn't want to. She spent time thinking of him and the others and wanted in some way to bring them all back and make things the way they were before.

The more she thought, the more she drank and the more she pretended that things would go back to the way they used to be. Everyone believed she was a strong woman. That's how Yoko Littner was raised and that was the way she was supposed to stay until she met and fell hard for Kamina from the Jeeha village, a seemingly self-absorbed man who always sacrificed for his team. And so he did; sacrificed to the point he was lost from everyone, especially her, she always thought.

She was on her fourth glass of the strongest drink she could find at the local store; a whiskey of sorts. This was the point she would usually be too inebriated to care about anything and cry for her losses until she would fall asleep.

Tonight was different. It was the anniversary of Kamina's death and she knew. She thought this was it, when she would finally get to see him on the other side. She saw him alright, but not on the other side. She opened her eyes and saw his shadowy figure sitting in her window. She rubbed her eyes and whispered, "Kamina..."

"Who the hell do you think we are? Don't we grow stronger and learn from the past? The past makes us who we are. We grow from it and move on with our lives. So why are you here, wallowing in self-pity and crying over me when you have people looking up to you to live and teach the rest of them there is something bigger than a mere loss?" he responded.

"Kamina...I-I..."

"Time to move on girly. Don't you cry over me any more, just remember that I'm always with you as are the rest of Team Daigurren who sacrificed themselves so you could all live comfortable lives. Get up and go out; worry about you and the people who look up to you. Enjoy your life and help as many people as you can, show them what we're all and will always be about."

With that he disappeared and Yoko woke up. She looked around her apartment, no obvious hints of Kamina around besides the glasses she kept on her TV. Sobered up, she realized it was time for change. She was a strong woman and would listen to anything Kamina had to say, real or not. It was time to shape up and get back to work. She cleaned up, took a shower and to everyone's surprise, showed up.

"I'm back."

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you in months!"

"I just took some time off. But someone told me it was high time I get back to work. Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Yoko Littner, part of Team Daigurren!"

**It's a little depressing and probably doesn't make much sense and I apologize for that. It's been awhile since I've written anything. That's why I tried to spruce it up at the end. If you don't understand it, I don't blame you, lol. That's it for that, thanks for reading!**


End file.
